


Piyo-chan Or Syo-chan

by Sinjour



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Kurusu shou - Freeform, M/M, My First Fanfic, Natsuki - Freeform, Starish - Freeform, Syo, Uta No Prince Sama - Freeform, Uta no prince sama shining live, satsuki - Freeform, uta pri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinjour/pseuds/Sinjour
Summary: Natsuki loses his Piyo-chan plush he always sleeps with. He's unable to fall asleep and there's nothing that can replace it. Or is there?





	Piyo-chan Or Syo-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Jhdbhwibs ive wrote this 3months ago but i finally had the courage to post it ;;  
> Sry if theres any mistakes English aint my mother langue pls correct me if i wrote something wrong 👊😩

Natsuki sat down with the widest smile you could ever imagine on his face. Next to him was Syo who was still panting and hoping none of his ribs were broken.

It's been a long while since Syo has last seen Natsuki. He was getting a lot of work lately which distended him from his friends, even if they try to text each other from time to time. And surprisingly, he was paired with Natsuki to model for a fashion magazine. When they met up in front of the train station, Natsuki jumped on Syo hugging him tightly. He squeezed his small friend so hard that he couldn't breathe.

The trip lasted about 6hours which was plenty enough for the two of them to catch up with what each of them has been up to til then. And Syo tried his best to avoid eating any of the homemade snacks Natsuki brought along with him.

As the train stopped Syo let out a sigh of relief. “We're finally here” he said trying to stretch his arms and legs in that tight space.  
“Ouch, my back is sore” he whined as he lifted his suitcase.  
“This kind of long trips surely isn't suited for Syo-chan since you're energetic and you like to move a lot.”   
“That's right, sitting on a chair for 6hours is painful no matter how comfortable it is”  
“How about we go to the hotel by foot then” suggested Natsuki  
“Great idea! I'll at least get to move a little. But where is the hotel anyways?”  
“It's not far away just follow me”

And oh boy it was far.

The two boys walked for nearly an hour and a half before they could reach it. The sun had already set by the time they got to the registration.

“Today was really fun, wasn't it Syo-chan” said Natsuki happily as they both made their way to their room. Syo rolled his eyes to look over at him without saying a word. He was still dripping in sweat and desperately catching his breath. He was too tired to move or to even say anything.

He held up his phone and sat a reminder ‘don't believe anything Natsuki says’

As they entered the room Natsuki's face lightened up, his eyes widened and sparkled.

“waahh!! Brings back a lot of memories doesn't it Syo-chan” he giggled.  
“How come?”  
“It looks like our room at the academy, doesn't it?”  
“Yeah, it kinda does, and the view here is quite amazing as well. Looks like we got ourselves a great room”

After getting dinner and finishing taking baths, the two boys were ready to get to bed as they had a long day coming up.

As Syo jumped on his bed seeking some rest he heard his tall friend gasp loudly. When he looked at his side, all he could see is a troubled Natsuki going back and forward, all over the place, searching between the luggage that he had brought, with an obvious anxious ‘no’ being repeated. Concerned, the smaller boy got up. It was rare to see Natsuki in such a state. The guy who would normally be jumping around happily laughing, hugging and enjoying cute things just like he was a second ago. What might have happened?

“Anything wrong? He asked, Did you forget something?”

Natsuki turned around revealing a yet sad looking tearful face as if he was about to burst into tears. Now that made Syo worry even more. However it all ended the moment Natsuki whined “I can't find my sleepy time Piyo-chan!”

As he heard those words, Syo regretted any bit of concern he had for that big goof. He sighed under his breath “Are you serious’’. Out of everything in this world, this had to be the reason.

Syo became annoyed rather than relieved that it wasn't anything serious at all, to him at least. He knew Natsuki his whole life and he knew better than anyone how attached he was to those stupid plush animals. It was normal when they were kids but as they grew older and Natsuki 's passion to these stuffed toys didn't fade not a single bit, Syo started getting irritated.

Comparing to his small forme , his friend had a tall big body, which didn't match his personality at all, mostly his love to small soft kids toys.

In short Syo was jealous of Natsuki's built, might as well wished they could have switched bodies, and angry how it doesn't fit any single bit of his image.

Syo laid back closing his eyes and said “Maybe you forgot it at home, stop making such a big deal about it and go to sleep already”  
“How can i go to sleep without my magical Piyo-chan?!”  
“Magical?”  
“Yes! It's the Piyo-chan that eats bad dreams and helps me sleep”  
“You really believe that stuff? How childish. I'm going to sleep.” huffed Syo.  
“SYO-CHAAN!! I can't sleep without my Piyo-chan”  
“And what do you want me to do about it? Sing you to sleep?”

Natsuki stared at his roommate without saying a word. That silence was deadly to Syo. He knew he made a mistake. When he turned around he saw how Natsuki's face had lightened up revealing a huge smile as he held his hands together.

Yep he messed up.

“no way” he said as he covered himself with a blanket.  
“Syo-chaan pleaaseee” begged Natsuki as he got closer and closer to Syo's bed.

Syo kept silent, and that made Natsuki even more determined. How could he possibly miss such an opportunity? So he kept on nagging and nagging.

“arrgghhh” growled Syo while thrusting his face to the pillow “fine!”  
“YEYY!!” jumped Natsuki raising his arms in the air to celebrate his victory. Syo just glared at him ‘he really is just a kid in a grown up's body.

Natsuki laid down on his bed exited for the beautiful melodies his little friend will sing him. Syo sat on the edge of the bed and started singing some kids lullabies.  
It was only a matter of minutes for Natsuki to fall asleep.

“See? You didn't need that stupid thing” said Syo softly so that he wouldn't wake him up. He gently took off his glasses, put them on the bedside table, turned off the lights then went to bed.

As he was just about to finally fall completely in deep sleep, Syo heard someone muttering. He ignored it at first but then he heard footsteps. When he opened his eye he saw a huge figure staring at him. He jumped from his bed in fear. He felt his heart about to burst out of his chest as the dark figure didn't move from its place. Then he finally recognised it. It was no one other than Natsuki.

“Oh no” said Syo as he realized that Natsuki didnt have his glasses on. ‘WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME’ He screamed internally.

“Umm.. S-Satsuki? Something wrong?” he asked while trying to reach the the edge of the bed so he could get run as fast as he could to get the glasses.

“Piyo-chan” muttered the tall guy.

“Eh?” Syo was confused. As much as he knew Satsuki he never cared about Piyo-chan or anything Natsuki was interested in, except for music of course. His personality was the total opposite of Natsuki's. So why was he mention that plush's name?

“PIYO-CHAAAN!” repeated Natsuki again as he jumped on Syo.  
“Waahh!!” screamed the smaller guy in terror ‘I DON'T WANNA DIE I DON'T WANNA DIE’ he kept repeating in his mind.

In fear Syo closed his eyes. But nothing happened. All he could feel was that Natsuki was- ‘wait, IS HE HUGGING ME??’ Syo opened his eyes to analyze the situation. Natsuki was laying on his bed while holding him in his arms.

‘seriously what's going on?’

“Piyo-chan is so small and cute” whispered Natsuki pulling Syo even closer to him. It was at that moment when Syo finally understood what was going on.

Natsuki was sleep-walking and now he's mistaking him for that stupid character. Syo tried to get him away and break free from his captivity but it was impossible.

There was no way to escape this beast now, his arms were already wrapped around his small body, squeezing it tightly.

Syo struggled to turn around and face Natsuki so he could push him away but when he finally managed to do so, the taller guy pulled him even close making it harder for him to breathe. He hardly was able to move his head a bit further from Natsuki's chest so he could inhale some air before he completely suffocates. ‘OK this turned out to be a bad idea, thought Syo. Now what’

He lifted his head looking for any possible way to slip away when his eyes met Natsuki's face. Without his glasses, Syo would always refer to Natsuki by Satsuki. But it didn't feel like him at all. It wasn't Satsuki who was embracing him.

The look he had on his face was calm and peaceful. Too peaceful to be disturbed. Syo would feel so bad and guilty if he woke him up now.

Syo sighed as he found it better to give up this time. Natsuki must have been really disturbed by the loss of his favorite doll.

When he finally stopped struggling for his freedom, Syo felt something strange. Being held so close to Natsuki's body made him relaxed for some reason. He was warm. Warmth that he didn't sense only on his body but it made its way to his heart making him strangely at ease.

‘This might not be that bad’ he admitted. It's been a while since he had this feeling of comfort and safety.  
Moreover, Natsuki's fluffy pyjamas were so soft that Syo couldn't resist closing his eyes. He put his face against Shinomiya's chest while curling up like a small kitten and easily drifted to sleep.

"Oyasumi"


End file.
